


Movie Night

by MedicDuFresne



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Docnut fic, Fluff, Grimmons is also a thing, M/M, Movie Night, mentions of Docington, mentions of Tuckington too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicDuFresne/pseuds/MedicDuFresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Movie Night again at Donut and Doc's house, and everyone is invited! (Or wherein Doc and Wash are awkward around each other but they work stuff out and can get on with their lives.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanted to do was write like 500 words of fluffy Docnut but then it got out of hand and this was the product.

“Do you know when the guys are getting here?”

“Well Grif said he had to start his nap over because I woke him up, and Washington and Tucker are out on patrol. So no, I have no idea.”

Frank DuFresne, or Doc as everyone had taken to calling him these days, chuckles and pulls the comforter off from their bed, taking it into their small living room. It’s Movie Night and the more pillows and blankets, the better. At least according to Donut, who follows behind Doc carrying the pillows from their now-stripped bed. Doc loves Movie Night, and tonight is not going to be an exception to that.

“And when I asked Sarge if he was coming tonight he said,” Donut clears his throat, and Doc holds back a grin, knowing the signs of a voice impression, “‘Hell no! Someone’s got to keep an eye on the base to make sure no dirty Blues come in and take it over,’ but I just think he’s still butthurt because we chose Simmon’s movie over his for this week.”

The contrast between Donut’s usual light voice and the exaggerated accent and rough tone mimicking Sarge makes Doc laugh, it was a pretty good impression after all. He takes the pillows from his lover, placing the bundle on their couch along with the comforter; he had already grabbed out the extra pillows and blankets from the rest of the house and the pile had grown to a pretty large height.

“Hey, we chose fair and square. But if Sarge really is upset that his movie wasn’t picked then maybe we can watch two tonight. Or promise him that next week is his pick.”

The medic would hate for a small thing like a movie choice to cause someone to be upset. Movie Night is for everyone, and even grouchy commanders like Sarge should enjoy them. But then again, if they promised Sarge that next week would be his pick, then it would be unfair to the others. What if Grif or Tucker had a movie they wanted to show, then got upset when they found out that Sarge was already guaranteed next week’s movie?

Apparently his concern showed, because Doc is quickly pulled out of his thoughts by a soft pair of lips on his own. He blinks in surprise then returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist. He feels Donut’s arms come up and loosely drape around the medic’s shoulders, and they stay like that for a few moments before Donut pulls away, “I could almost hear you thinking. You were trying to figure out a fair compromise again, weren’t you?”

Doc’s cheek darken a shade and he shrugs, “Maybe I was. I just think there is a solution to this that would satisfy everyone.”

Donut smiles and rolls his eyes, pecking the other’s lips quickly before stepping away, “I’m sure they’ll be fine. We may not act like it, but we’re all grown men here.”

“I know that,” Doc huffs out, walking over to their television-- which may or may not be a monitor they ripped out from their crashed ship-- and fiddles with the settings, making sure it’s all set up for Movie Night, “but that doesn’t stop you from bickering like children.”

“Fair enough,” the blonde replies with a shrug, walking over and wrapping his arms around Doc from behind. He lays his chin on the medic’s shoulder and Doc happily leans back into the embrace. Doc places his arms over Donut’s and they twine their fingers together, the warmth from the blonde’s fingers soaking into Doc’s perpetually cold hands. The medic rubs his thumb in small circles over the other’s knuckles, enjoying the contrast between Donut’s fair skin and his own darker complexion.

A sudden loud knock at their door makes Doc jump a bit, and sends Donut scrambling excitedly away from Doc and for the door. The medic eagerly follows his energetic lover, smiling when he sees Grin and Simmons standing at the door with two bags of chips, “Hey guys! Grif, I thought you had a nap to take or something?”

The Hawaiian shrugs and steps into the house, followed by Simmons, “Yeah well Simmons was actually going to have a conniption if we were late. He wouldn’t. Shut. Up.”

“Being punctual is important Grif. You were just being too lazy to move  one hundred yards just to lay back down again,” Simmons shoots back at his boyfriend as Grif plops down onto the side of the couch not currently occupied by a mountain of pillows and blankets. Doc takes the bags of chips from Simmons and brings them into the kitchen, the sounds of the continued argument between the two Red Team members filling the small house.

At first the couple’s constant bickering made Doc uncomfortable, especially way back when he arrived in Blood Gultch. By now though he’s gotten used to their spats, and can easily recognize the endearing tone they use when slinging insults at each other that sometimes they don’t even realize happens.

Doc rejoins them in the living room just as Simmons is rolling his eyes at whatever Grif just said, “Oh sure, try to blame that on me. We all know full well who never properly cleans their weapon, you’ve got no one to blame but yourself for it not working.”

“I don’t even know why Sarge is bothering with drills, it’s not like there’s anyone to fight anymore,” Grif shrugs again and stretches, already looking like he’s ready to get back to that interrupted nap.

Doc walks over and sits on the armrest of the loveseat that’s situated next to the couch, and just as Simmons about to launch into some rant, another knock on the door cuts him off. This time Doc is the closer one to the door, so he waves Donut away when his boyfriend looks over at him to see who would get it.

He walks over to the door and pulls it open, and is instantly assaulted by a piece of paper being shoved in his face, “Look! This one has you and private buttered biscuit and grif with two ‘f’s and grif with three ‘f”s and me and Church because he is my best friend.” The paper is lowered to show an excited Caboose standing in front of Tucker and Washington.

Wash’s eyes lock with Doc’s and he offers a small wave and a half-smile. Doc returns the gestures and steps aside to let them in, welcoming them warmly even if it’s not one hundred percent accurate. Things between Washington and himself are a bit awkward, they never really did resolve what went down between them before crashing here. Doc closes the door behind him and takes a deep breath. It’s not like he still has feelings for Wash, he’s moved on. But a lot went down between them, and not having any form of closure isn’t helping at all.

He walks back into the living room and Donut is instantly there, subtly slipping his hand into Doc’s and giving it a comforting squeeze. The medic smiles gratefully at his lover, his heart doing a little flip-flop from the thought that Donut knew he would be a bit upset from seeing Wash. Pure adoration for the Red Team member spreads through Doc like warm honey and he’s reminded all over again how lucky he is to have this man in his life.

With renewed energy and a real smile, Doc presses a quick kiss to Donut’s cheek then moves away from the man and into the group of chatting people milling around in his living room. He collects the snacks that the Blues brought, a package of Oreos and a bag of sour gummy worms, and brings them into the kitchen. He quickly pours the gummy worms and the chips Grif and Simmons brought into separate bowls, then sets them aside for a moment in favor of pulling out some homemade cookies he and Donut had made earlier from the pantry. He sets down the plate of cookies next to the bowls and turns to grab out enough cups for everyone, planning on grabbing drink requests once he brought the snacks out.

When Doc turns back around he nearly runs into Washington, who at some point slipped into the kitchen without the medic noticing. He lets out a startled squeak and jumps back, his elbow knocking into one of the bowls of chips and pushing it off the counter. Wash’s arm shoots out and he catches the bowl before it can crash to the floor and spill the chips everywhere. Unfortunately for both of them, this action caused Wash to step right into Doc’s personal space.

The medic’s eyes widen behind his glasses and he holds his breath, not quite sure what to do. Washington quickly realizes how close he is and steps back, rubbing the back of his neck and clearing his throat awkwardly, “Sorry, I, uh, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just, er, I wanted to see if you needed help in here or something...” he trails off, quickly losing whatever steam had propelled him into the kitchen in the first place.

Doc realizes that he’s still holding his breath and quickly exhales, sucking air back into his complaining lungs, “It’s ok, I just didn’t hear you. Thanks for, um, thanks for catching the chips. Grif would have been so mad if they spilled. Though I have no doubt him or Tucker would have any problem eating them even if they had been on the floor,” he chuckles nervously, rambling a bit. It was unusual to see Wash so awkward, and that only served to increase Doc’s nerves, not exactly knowing how to handle the situation.

A thick silence settles between the two, the only noise coming from the chatter and laughter of the rest of the guys in the living room. Doc fidgets with his glasses and glances up at Wash. The man looked conflicted, like he had something to say. He glances over to the entryway that connects the kitchen to the living room and wills someone, hopefully Donut, to walk in and save them both from the awkward silence.

Doc’s eyes are brought back to Wash when the other clears his throat again, a look of determination replacing the uncertain expression from moments before, “You guys make really good banana bread.”

…

What?

A look of pure confusion spreads over Doc’s face. Sure, he and Donut made banana bread often, it had become a favorite for the two; but why bring it up now of all times? Maybe this is supposed to be Wash’s weird way of getting closure. Of course he isn’t going to be upfront about it, no, he has to pull some weird roundabout method out of basically no where.

Smooth.

The medic isn’t quite sure how he’s supposed to respond, “Um, thank you. It’s a Delano family recipe, but Donut claims he can make the best one out of his family.”

Wash nods and shoves his hands in his jeans, obviously forcing himself not to bolt, “Well he has reason to claim so. But anyways... you seem pretty happy here, and I guess I just wanted to tell you congrats,” he kicks at the floor a bit before looking back up and meeting Doc’s eyes, “you finally found someone who deserves you.”

Doc’s face instantly softens, his look of confusion melting away into a heartfelt smile. He reaches out and places a hand on Wash’s shoulder-- the first real contact they had made with each other since… well for a while anyways, “You know, you and Tucker make a great pair. Maybe you should tell him how you feel?”

Wash looks like a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes going wide and his mouth dropping open a fraction. Doc holds back his laughter as the taller man kicks back into gear, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He shakes his head and starts laughing, slinging an arm around Doc’s shoulder, “You know what Doc, I just might. I knew you were a medic, but I had no idea you play the Love Doctor on the side.”

Doc rolls his eyes but grins, all the tension that had building in the air suddenly gone. It also felt like a huge weight had lifted off his chest, and it was amazing. This dumb conversation was exactly what he needed. The medic slips out from under Wash’s arm and grabs the snack bowls, “You said earlier that you came to see if I needed help. If that’s still the case then can you grab the cookies?”

Doc walks out of the kitchen to find everyone still talking and laughing, but mostly settled into where they were going to watch the movie. Sarge had joined the party as well, and is currently complaining rather loudly at Grif about not finishing his duties for the day. Donut looks up when Doc walks into the room and tilts his head to the side, sending him a questioning look when Washington walks out from behind him. The medic smiles at his boyfriend and nods, silently telling him that he’s fine. The blonde beams at him and gestures to the open spot on the loveseat next to him, motioning for him to come sit. Doc sets down the bowls of snacks and holds up his index finger to tell Donut he’ll be there in a minute, “Alright guys, who wants what to drink?”

 

\---

 

Movie Night ended up getting extended when they popped in Sarge’s movie after the first one finished. The credits to the second movie are rolling when Doc wakes up. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes and looks around the room to see he was not alone on the sleep department. Everyone else in the room are in various states of sleep, from Grif’s flat-out snoring to Wash’s jerky head bob and lull motions that are a familiar sight in classrooms everywhere from students fighting off sleep.

As per usual, everyone had abandoned their original positions in favor of a giant heap on the floor in front of the television. Doc looks down at Donut, who he is curled up on, and smiles at his boyfriend’s position. He has one arm curled around Doc while the other is thrown over Simmons’ legs and one leg is propped up on Caboose’s back. Grif and Simmons are cuddled up together next to Doc and Donut, and Tucker and Wash are on the other side of the two Red Team members.

Doc can’t help the smile that spreads on his face when he sees Tucker and Washington curled up under the same blanket, even though there are plenty to go around. Chances are that they’ll both deny anything happening in the morning, and try to play it off like they totally didn’t spend the entire night cuddling, but Doc knows the truth. He chuckles quietly to himself and stretches out his legs, trying not to kick Caboose in the process. The only person missing from the pile was Sarge, but Doc could just make out his silhouette sprawled out on the couch, his chest rising and falling evenly with each breath.

A large yawn makes its way out of Doc, so he lays his head back down on Donut’s chest and closes his eyes. They have a lot to clean up tomorrow, and no doubt they will be finding crumbs for days; but now’s not the time to worry about stuff like that. Instead he pulls up a blanket to cover Donut and himself and listens to the smooth breathing of his boyfriend as it puts him back to sleep.

He really loved Movie Night.


End file.
